As examples of the optical disc apparatuses which record data into an optical disc, there are the CD-WO (writable type) and CD-RW (rewritable type). In these apparatuses, a laser pickup is used to record data to the optical disc, and recording is started with setting the output of the laser pickup at a recording power while acquiring the time information by employing a wobble signal previously present on the optical disc.
After the completion of the recording operation, the output of the laser pickup is set at a reading power and the laser pickup is returned to the location just after the recording process or to a predetermined location, thereby to hold the location information (hereinafter, referred to as “holdtracking”) or switch the rotation speed. Thus, the optical disc apparatus enters a waiting state until next recording.
However, in the conventional optical disc apparatus, when a hold tracking is performed after the completion of recording operation, the reading of a wobble signal in a recorded part is deteriorated by the influence of a RF signal in the recorded part, thereby resulting in an incapability of performing the hold tracking operation at the neighborhood of the position where the recording operation is completed.
On the other hand, when the laser pickup is moved to the lead-in area and the like after the completion of the recording operation in order to perform a stable hold tracking, there is a problem in that the time required for recording increases as a whole in a case where the seeking distance at restarting recording is long or when the seeking is performed frequently.
Further, when the switching of rotational speed is performed after the completion of the recording operation, a rotational speed switching error occurs due to the presence of the RF signal, thereby interrupting the next recording operation or reading operation.
The present invention is made in view of the above-mentioned problems, and has for its object to provide an optical disc apparatus which stabilizes the waiting state after performing recording to an optical disc without increasing the recording time as a whole, and which realizes the stabilization of the switching of rotational speed.